


Never Regret

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Guilt, Killing, Lightsaber Battles, Murder, Mutilation, Partner Betrayal, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Kir Kanos is ready to face his final test to become a Royal Red Guard to the Emperor. But when he learns what he must do... will he be willing?(sequel to "Only The Best")





	Never Regret

Kir Kanos walked alongside his good friend, Lemmet Tauk. He and Tauk had been paired together for the last year of their rigorous training as Royal Guards for Emperor Palpatine. They had learned to count on each other for aid, companionship and comfort in the long year. Kir Kanos looked at Tauk. His good friend, his brother. Tauk had always been there for him, always ready to encourage or comfort him, and Kanos had returned the favour constantly.

 

Kir Kanos looked at the two others walking before them. His old friend Carnor Jax and his companion Alum Frost. Four of the original fourty-three recruits diminished to four. Four of the best.

 

They stopped outside the door of the Emperor's chamber and their trainer Ved Kennede opened the door, motioning for Frost and Jax to enter first. The two red guards in their red armour slowly moved into the dimly lit room, the doors shutting behind them.

 

Kir Kanos looked at Tauk, who seemed nervous. Sure, Tauk was wearing a helmet, so he couldn't tell by his facial expression, but he had known Tauk better than anyone for the better part of a year. He could read his body language. Kir Kanos steeled his nerves, but still placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Tauk turned his helmet to him. "Thanks, Kir."

 

Kanos smiled. "No problem, Lemmet." He answered as the doors opened. Kanos took a deep breath ad Ved Kennede motioned them in, and Kanos breathed carefully as he and Tauk entered the room. Kanos felt a little shock when he caught sight of a bright red streak of blood decorated the ground at the feet of the Emperor, who sat upon a makeshift throne. Kanos tore his gaze away from the blood and looked up at the Emperorer, noticing Jax peeking out from behind the throne of Palpatine. The Emperor's voice pulled Kanos's attention back and he looked at the hooded figure of Darth Sidious. They removed their helmets and bowed.

 

"I congratulate you, guardsmen, on passing your training." He smiled, a smile that unsettled Kanos a bit. He and Tauk bowed at the Emperor's words.

 

"However," Palpatine paused for a moment as Tauk and Kanos straightened. A small smile passed across the lips of the Emperor. "However, there is one final test."

 

Silence took over the room and Kanos could hear Tauk's breathing rapidly increased.

 

"You will fight for me." The words slowly made their way between the yellowed teeth, the pale lips slowly forming the words.

 

Kanos and Tauk both froze.  _Kill my brother? The person that I have counted on for everything? The man who has comforted and supported and encouraged me?_  Kanos' mind raced.

 

"You will obey your master." Vader's robotic voice hissed dangerously, and Kanos moved before Tauk could do anything, his helmet was suddenly on his head, and Tauk dropped his in order to bring his pike up fast enough to bloke Kanos's overhead strike. Tauk ducked under the next strike, falling back a few feet. Kanos pressed his attack, training taking over as Tauk fell into defense, falling back around the room with Kanos following, the Emperor giving sick comments the entire time. Tauk seemed to be holding his own, but...It only lasted a moment. Finally, Kanos batted aside Tauk's weak defense as his friend faltered, and Kanos kicked Tauk in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Before Tauk could regain his balance, Kanos's pike entered the stomach of his brother before Kanos could even realize what had happened.

 

Kanos, breathing slightly more rapidly, felt excitement.  _I won! I have passed..._  Kanos froze as his eyes locked with the soft blue of Tauk's. His brothers eyes were filled with first shock, then pain, and finally unbelief at the betrayal of the man he had called his brother.

 

Tauk's body landed on the ground, splayed at the feet of the Emperor. The Emperor stood slowly.

 

"I congratulate you. You are officially a guardman, young man. You will be transported to your post momentarily." And, with that, the Emperor stepped over the dying body of Tauk and left the room.

 

Kanos was immediately at his fallen brother's side.

 

"Tauk! Lemmet, I'm so sorry! Please, Tauk, don't die!" He pleaded desperately, pulling his brother's dying body into his arms. Tauk's eyebrows were knitted together in pain, blood leaking lazily from the corner of his mouth.

 

"Oh, Tauk! Please forgive me, Tauk!" Kanos pleaded. Tauk opened his mouth to reply.

 

"Kanos..." He began but then choked on the blood gathering in his throat, and within a few moments, had died.

 

"You must never regret an order of the Emperor." Kanos froze, the body of his best friend in his arms as he looked up at the towering figure of Darth Vader. A red blood blade ignited and Vader swung it toward Kanos.

 

Kanos dropped his friend's body and snatched up his pike, blocking the first strike. However, he was no match for the Sith Lord and the blood-red blade sliced through Kanos's helmet, down to his flesh.

 

Kanos cried out and dropped his pike, pulling his helmet from his head before the melting steel could fuse to his face. He stayed like that, his hands clasped to his face, on his knees as Vader towered over him.

 

"Next time you are tempted to regret an order from the Emperor, may that remind you." He growled, turning and leaving.

 

Kanos looked at the body of his friend, blue eyes still filled with shock at his brother's ultimate betrayal, blood drying on his face, hand splayed as if reaching for Kanos. And, Kanos regretted it.


End file.
